


Can we ever had what we did before?

by Cat_the_Robot



Category: Damien Haas - Fandom, Smosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_the_Robot/pseuds/Cat_the_Robot
Summary: Damien and Reader reunite before and after quarantine
Relationships: Damien Haas/ Gender Neutral Reader
Kudos: 12





	Can we ever had what we did before?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here’s a Smosh fic. I saw on @72bread-pasta88 (on tumblr) that they wanted a thing about Damien and reader. I made the reader gender neutral so everyone can read it! I normally don’t write real people in my fics, but I made an exception because I thought it was cute! I hope you all enjoy it!

Y/N sat on their couch reading their last So Random! script. As they read the last sketch their eyes welled up with tears. Knowing that the show was cancelled and everything was now over was a surreal feeling. The front door closing brought them back to reality. Blinking the tears away, they looked to the doorway to find Damien, their boyfriend of the last nine months, standing in the doorway. He had a somber look to his face. 

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong?” They asked, worried. Damien just sat down and took Y/N’s hands in his. 

“Listen, I know this is going to be quick and harsh, but I’m on my way to the airport. I’m going to Georgia for a while to visit some old friends. I know you leave tomorrow to go home,too. I hate this. I really do,” Damien paused and took a deep breath. He looked Y/N in the eyes. “I think we should break up. I mean, we’re not gonna be working together and it’s going to be hard to see each other. I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry, Cu-“

“Don’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sure.”

“I am.”

“Leave.”

Damien muttered a soft ‘okay’ under his breath and stood to leave. With one look back, he saw Y/N glaring at him with an almost defeated look on their face. He left his key on the table by the front door and ran out to the car waiting to take him to the airport. 

Y/N locked the door and ran to their room. They threw themself on the bed and cried themself to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, you’ll be fine! They’ll all love you!” Y/N’s best friend Jackie says as she pulls them into the mythical building. 

“Jackie, please,” they laugh. “I just need a minute to collect myself.” 

“Fine,but hurry up. You don’t need to be late on your first day.”

“I’m just shadowing Greg.”

“And that’s a big deal! You’ll have the equipment when he’s busy or if he ever needs to be out.”

“I know, Jackie. Okay, so, how does my hair look?” 

Jackie smiles widely as she grabs their hand. 

“Amazing. Like always,” Jackie says pulling them toward the smosh office. 

“Good Morning, Jackie!” A girl with blonde hair yells as she bounds over to hug the girl she greeted. 

“Hey, Court, this is y/n, my friend that’s starting here today,” Jackie greets and introduces Y/N. 

“Hi! I’m Courtney and I’m super excited to have you here!” 

“Thanks, I’m super excited to be here,” Y/N answers. Over Courtney’s shoulder they see a face they never thought they would see again. Shayne Topp. 

“Everything okay?” Jackie asks after seeing the surprised look on Y/N’s face. They quickly nod. 

“Yeah, I’m just ready to go see Greg. Never too early to get started, ya know?”

“We like that kind of attitude here, Y/N,” Courtney says brightly. 

“Hey, Courtney, Noah says he’s picking up coffee. What do you want?” Shayne says, walking over while staring at his phone. He types what Courtney says down.

“Are you taking orders?” Jackie asks. Shayne nods and looks up. He freezes when his eyes land on a familiar face. His smile could light an entire stadium. 

“Y/N? It can’t be you! You look great!” Shayne says reaching out to hug Y/N. 

“Thanks,” they say,awkwardly backing away. Shayne’s smile falters first a fraction of a second but it remains there. “Sorry, I’ve gotta go.”

The trio watch as Y/N all but runs down the hallway to find Greg. 

“You know each other?” Courtney asks. 

“Yeah, we worked on So Random! together,” Shayne answers distractedly. “Damien’s gonna love this.” 

Later that day the cast and crew gather to film a Try Not To Laugh. The game is going along great until Damien’s turn. He sits on the stool and he looks at the crew, pulling funny faces at them as he waits for Olivia to get her props ready. He gets to Greg, who normally would pull a funny face back, not paying attention and talking to someone instead. Damien immediately recognizes them. Y/N. 

“I don’t feel so good,” Damien says and rushes by the crew. His foot catches a light stand and he falls into Greg. 

“Are you okay?” The voice Damien has longed to hear for so long asks. 

“Yeah, I am,” Greg says, standing and offering a hand to Damien. He takes it and pulls himself up. 

“Yeah,” Damien gets out barely above a whisper. He chances a glance at Y/N. They look like they’ve seen a ghost. Damien runs from the room and locks himself in a stall in the bathroom. 

“Damien?” Shayne calls as he walks in. “You okay, man?”

“Did you know?”

“Just found out today. I wanted you to see Y/N for yourself. Let you face them instead of hiding like you are now.”

“Cool.” 

“I’m sorry, but the way you ended things kinda sucked.” 

“I know.”

“You’ll probably have to speak to them sometime.”

“I know.”

“I’ll tell Matt that you’re not feeling great so you can go ahead and leave. I’ll see you Monday,” Shayne says. He turns to leave, but stops when he hears the stall lock click.

“Why Monday?”

“Dentist tomorrow and eye doctor Friday.” 

“Do you need me to drive you Friday?”

“Yeah, probably.” 

“I’ll do it,” Damien shrugs. Shayne nods and leaves. Damien leans against the sink and stares at himself in the mirror. 

He had never gotten over Y/N and he probably never would. Their laugh, their voice, their smell, their everything just consumed his every thought when he was alone. He should have never ended things. He regretted everything. 

Over the weekend the employees of smosh received an email saying that they were taking time off per state orders. Damien was upset that he wouldn’t be able to see Y/N, but also relieved that he wouldn’t have to see Y/N. Y/N on the other hand was yelling at Jackie. 

“Why didn’t you tell me he worked there?”

“Two reasons. One, I thought you knew. Two, you didn’t ask. Three, I didn’t know you guys dated. Okay, make that three things,” Jackie laughs over the phone. Y/N couldn’t stay mad at her though. She was their best friend. 

“Okay, okay, I guess I should’ve told you the guys name when I told you the story.”

“I didn’t realize that sweet little Damien could do something like that.”

“He’s fully capable,” Y/N says, glancing at the clock. “Hey, I gotta go. Sarah wants me on karaoke tonight in place of Matt.” 

“You go, friend! I’ll be watching you! Sing your heart out baby!” 

“Thanks, Jacks. I’ll talk soon!” Y/N says and hangs up. A little bit later she’s joining Sarah on Instagram live. 

“Hi, Sarah! Hi, everybody! I’m Y/N and I’m new at Smosh. Matt had to bail, so unfortunately you guys have to hear my singing.”

“I’ve heard you sing. You’re amazing!” Sarah gushes as Y/N blushes. “What are you singing?”

“A song from ‘Love Never Dies’ it’s called ‘Til I Hear You Sing’ and it’s sung by the Phantom.” 

“Sounds fun! Let’s hear it!” Sarah shouts. Y/N nods and turns on the music. They take a deep breath. The piano begins and Y/N follows the lyrics on the screen in front of them.

“The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by.

Night steals in, pacing the floor.

The moments creep, yet I can’t bear to sleep.

Til I hear you sing.”

Y/N thinks of all the sleepless nights, thinking of Damien. 

“And weeks pass, and months pass

Seasons fly

Still you don't walk through the door

And in a haze

I count the silent days

Till I hear you sing once more.”

All the nights that Damien didn’t walk into Y/N’s apartment. The months they spent in a haze trying to navigate life without Damien by their side. 

“And sometimes at night time

I dream that you are there

But wake holding nothing but the cold night air”

The nights they would have a vivid dream that Damien was beside them. That the break up was nothing more than a nightmare. Y/N reaching out their hands to find nothing but the sheets on the other side of the bed.

“And years come, and years go

Time runs dry

Still I ache down to the core

My broken soul

Can't be alive and whole

Till I hear you sing once more”

Tears began to well in Y/N’s eyes. Maybe everyone will think that they’re just really into the song. 

“And music, your music

It teases at my ear

I turn and it fades away and you're not here”

Blinking away the tears Y/N belts out the rest of the song. 

“Let hopes pass, let dreams pass

Let them die

Without you, what are they for?

I'll always feel

No more than halfway real

Till I hear you sing once more”

The song ends and Y/N looks back at their phone. Sarah looks stunned. Her eyes wide and a big smile on her face.

“Y/N that was amazing! I knew you could sing, but damn! That was passion! That was amazing!”

“Thanks, Sarah!” 

“The audience agrees,” Sarah says and Y/N looks at the flood of comments coming in. 

“Smoshluver682: Wow, they belong on broadway!” 

“OliviaSuMyWay: Marry me Y/N!” 

“Noah-grossman-owns-my-life: Can I be Ursula and steal your voice please?” 

“WheresAnthony658: Matt Raub couldn’t have done that!!!”

“Thank you, guys!” Y/N says as they continue reading.

“DamienHaas: I’ve never heard anything more beautiful in my whole life!” 

That one plunged Y/N into a sea of emotions. Their head swirling and their stomach erupting in butterflies. 

“Smoshygirl365: Who hurt you to make you sing that song so passionately? I’ll end them!” Sarah reads out. 

“You’re right, Smoshygirl. The Phantom sings that song about Christine because she broke his heart. In the ten years between the two stories of Phantom and LND, he did next to nothing. And doesn’t feel productive and that he probably won’t be until he hears Christine sing again. I was dumped by my ex years ago, but it still hurts. I don’t think I ever fully got over him. The break up was so harsh and sudden. I think that’s what hurts the most. Although, I know I’m doing a lot, sometimes I just want to give up and not do anything until he’s by my side again. I know it’ll never happen, so it’s best, unlike the phantom, I move on, so I won’t end up like Christine. Ya know, shot by my best friend and dying as my husband and ex lover watch me. With my ten year old son that is actually my ex lover’s. So I guess I’m kinda like the Phantom to his Christine. That is if we went with ‘The Phantom of the Opera’ ending and not the ‘Love Never Dies’ ending. As much as I love Andrew Lloyd Webber, LND seems like it was written by a fifteen year old on tumblr. No offense to fifteen year olds on tumblr.”

“And with Y/N bringing down the mood and offending a whole subsection of our fan base we’re gonna say goodbye to them and move on to our next singer! Courtney!”

“Bye, everyone! I love you all!” Y/N says, blowing a kiss as they end their part of the live. They watch Courtney, but shut it off when Damien comes on. “I can’t do that to myself. Not right now.” 

Later that evening, Y/N is doing the dishes when someone knocks on their door. 

“Good thing I’m done or I’d be pissed,” they say, making their way to the door. They look through the peephole. Shayne stands on the other side, shuffling back and forth and looking nervous. 

“Y/N, I know you’re home. I just saw you on Sarah’s Instagram and I know you wouldn’t go out during quarantine.”

“Go away!” 

“I will not. Let me in. I want to talk. As friends,” Shayne says from the other side of the door.

“Friends? Why do you think we’re friends? Damien broke up with me.”

“And we can’t be friends why?”

“You’re his best friend. Plus, you didn’t even try to stay in contact with me.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Shayne says, shoving past Y/N and heading for the kitchen. He starts to make himself a sandwich and Y/N their favorite tea. “I tried. You never answered. I gave up after a year, I think.” 

“Shayne,” Y/N starts. They truly didn’t know what to say. Shayne was right. He did try to keep contact and remain friends. Y/N was the crappy one. 

“It’s okay. It was hard on you. And believe it or not, it was hard on him too,” he says, throwing a tea bag into a mug. Y/N shakes their head. Shayne laughs as he pours hot water from the kettle into the mug. He hands it to Y/N and takes his plate to the living room. He sits on the couch and props his feet up on the table. 

“Just like old times, then?”

“Just like old times,” Shayne says around a mouthful of food. He swallows quickly. “Oh, and I have a plan to get you guys back together.” 

“You do realize that you’re stupid for coming over here during quarantine, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m kinda known for that.”

Over the next few weeks Y/N works behind the scenes editing and making a filming schedule. They’ve been talking with Shayne about his plan and they’ve both been reminiscing about their So Random! days. They’ve also been talking with other smosh employees to get them in on Shayne’s plan. Finally, the day came where everyone could go back to work. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Olivia shouted. 

“Hey, Liv,” they said, air hugging her from six feet away. 

“Ready?” 

“No.”

“Good!” Olivia says, running off to get ready for filming. Over the next few days many people tried to get Y/N and Damien alone together. They were all about to give up, until a recording of a Smoshcast. About halfway through a question comes up about exes. 

“Would you ever take an ex back?” Courtney asks, posing it as a question from a fan. It was really her last resort to get something out of Damien. 

“Yeah, I would,” Damien starts. “Only one though, but I doubt they’d want me back. Especially, since I’ve gained weight.”

“So what if you’ve gained weight? If that person loves you they wouldn’t care,” Shayne says, shrugging. 

“I’m just really insecure about it. I don’t know,” Damien answers. They continue a serious discussion about it for a few more minutes before changing the subject to a more lighthearted thing. 

The next day, Y/N is editing the Smoshcast when they hear Damien’s answer. They immediately stand up and walk to Damien’s desk. 

“He’s in the bathroom. Alone,” Shayne says, not looking up from his phone. 

“Thanks,” Y/N says. They walk quickly to the bathroom to find Damien washing his hands. Y/N locks the door and leans against it. 

“Um, hi?” Damien says turning to face Y/N. 

“I’ve gained weight, too,” Y/N says, pushing themself off the door. 

“What?”

“It’s really nothing to be ashamed of. It means we’re taking care of ourselves. Or that we eat our feelings, let’s not think about that,” Y/N looking over at nothing. Damien giggles and watches Y/N as they shake their head and looks back. 

“You know I never stopped loving you,” Damien admits. 

“I never stopped loving you.” 

“I know it’s not an excuse but I was young and dumb. I’m sorry.”

“I know. The show ended and you felt like you had to move on with your life. I get it.” 

“Hey,Y/N/N?”

“Yeah, Dames?”

“Can we ever have what we used to have?”

“We can sure as hell try,” Y/N laughs. Damien takes a couple of steps forward. 

“And you’re sure you don’t mind that I’m a chubby boy?”

“As cliche as it sounds, it’s more of you to love,” Y/N says, laughing at themself. Damien chuckles and wraps his arms around Y/N. He hugs them tight. Y/N hugs back before taking Damien by the shoulders and backing him up. Damien’s face is confused and worried. Y/N smiles before pulling him into a kiss. The two jump apart when a loud thud sounds from outside the bathroom. The pair go to the door and open it. Shayne tumbled to the floor with Ian, Courtney, and Noah falling on top of him. 

“Why?” Y/N asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Because we’re invested!” Shayne shouts, sounding like his infamous character. 

“Okay, Courtney Freakin’ Miller, but you could’ve just asked,” Y/N replies, helping up the group on the floor. Keith and Olivia laugh from outside the door. 

“So, like are you guys together now, or?” Courtney asks. Y/N shrugs and looks at Damien, who is already looking back. 

“If you’ll have me?” Damien asks. 

“I’ll have you.”

Cheers erupt from their friends and Shayne just screams.


End file.
